A Human on Vulcan
by SylviaW1991
Summary: After several miscarriages, Amanda has given up on ever having children with Sarek. One snooty Vulcan woman insults Amanda for being unable to have a child, and Sarek is quick to avenge his wife...


Written as an anon request on LiveJournal, lol

Gotta love Kink Memes!

* * *

She'd finally given up… After so many miscarriages and so many doctors telling her that a human and Vulcan hybrid was biologically impossible, Earth-born Amanda Greyson was giving up any hope of bearing a child for her very proud Vulcan husband, Sarek.

So when she and Sarek made love, it was because of their feelings for one another and not to breed. There were times, though, that the young woman feared her husband was growing to hate her for being barren just because they were two different species. But then… Sarek proved her wrong.

They were in the home of T'Praul, the wife of Shusev, the mother of eight. And she was very, very proud of that fact. Knowing that she and Sarek had been married for over a year, and knowing that she'd experienced many miscarriages, T'Praul sniffed. It was only sign of disapproval Amanda had before hearing, "How many children have you bore Sarek? Oh, my apologies. You are incapable of being a proper wife. You are merely human, after all."

Sarek and Shusev, back from their council meeting, overheard. Shusev, seeing nothing wrong with such a comment, did not reprimand his wife in any fashion. He merely greeted Amanda politely and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Amanda, after a year on Vulcan, had expected no different but still felt slighted. Surely Sarek agreed with the two of them… Here they were in their perfect home, with their perfect eight children, and their perfect bond…

She looked up, expecting Sarek to be there, but he wasn't. Baffled, and more hurt by her husband's abandonment than she would dare express before these two Vulcans, Amanda dropped her gaze to her carefully folded hands.

But then Sarek reappeared by her side and laid his hand on her shoulder. "My wife and I shall take our leave. We will speak again, Shusev."

Shusev held up his hand in the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life," Sarek returned, hand also in the salute. As he and Amanda were leaving, however, she heard a loud crash and Sarek immediately picked up his pace. Amanda kept up with him, trying to discern if the smile she'd seen on her husband's face had been real or imaginary.

But she waited until they were home to question him. "Sarek, what happened? What was that sound?"

"I have a suspicion, but you needn't worry." He laid his hands on her shoulders, studying her eyes. "What T'Praul said. It bothered you a great deal."

She sighed. "No, it's all right…"

"Amanda, we are bonded. I know that you were hurt."

"Oh, Sarek… I'm sorry. I know I've failed you, but–"

"You have done no such thing," he interrupted. "I was aware of the complication and low chances of reproduction before I asked you to marry me. For not making you aware of them sooner, it is I who have failed you. I was aware of your desire for a child and did not inform you of my knowledge when I submitted my proposal."

The two page report he'd written, detailing the logic behind their marriage, was in a drawer in their bedroom, hidden beneath clothes. If not for the "Love, Sarek" at the bottom, she may have refused him. And every day she was grateful she'd acquiesced.

She sighed, hugging him. Gone was the hesitation that had plagued him for months even after their marriage; his arms came around her immediately, pressing her close. "Oh, Sarek… I don't need a child when I have you… But, really, I'm curious. What could you have done to cause that crash?"

"What causes you to believe that I–"

"Sarek, please. Tell me."

He cleared his throat. "I may have suggested to their youngest son that a pleenok was best solved after coming into contact with glass. The crash we heard may have been the result of that suggestion."

Amanda stared at him for a long moment, then began to laugh until her sides were hurting. "Oh, Sarek! That's wonderful! Why would you have done something like that?"

His hand went to her cheek, the fingertips brushing over her skin. "She caused you unnecessary displeasure while you were a guest in her home."

"You… You did that for me?"

"…Yes."

Smiling, Amanda rose to her toes to kiss her husband. The kiss quickly deepened and they soon found themselves, rather illogically, on the floor.

Nearly ten months later, Amanda gave birth to a son she and Sarek would name Spock...


End file.
